


A Small Pink Suitcase

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adoption, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Pink Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> One shot  
> AU

Her hands were so small and delicate in theirs. They barely touched them in fear they might hurt hers. The small little child had no fears though, she giggled and held on tight to their hands. 

Her blond hair that was put up in two braided ponytails bounced up and down as she swung from their hands. Her face lite up when she would look at them. With the park only a block away her bouncing got more intense. The taller man gave a low but contagious laugh. The dark hair man knelt down and scooped up the girl. 

“Little one are you happy to go to the park?” The dark hair man smiled with his question.

“No.” She giggled with her answer. She saw that both men lost their smiles. Sighing the little child continued, “No I am happy to go to the park with both of you.”  
Both of the men smiled again and even let out soft chuckles.

“You are so sweet.” The dark hair man placed her in between again. She felt the tall man place his giant hand on her head and give the softest pat.  
Walking and holding hands again they headed towards the park.

The sun glistened through the trees and let her think about all the fun they will have. The sunny days were the best. The tall man would pick her up and fly her in the air. She would hear his booming laugh with every turn. The dark hair man would always roll in the grass with her. They would pretend they were ants. Sometimes the tall man would join in and spell his name with sticks and leaves. ‘ He said it was ‘just in case’ he turned into an ant for real. They both made her smile everyday.They were the reason she could smile again.

They came one day and saw her in the small play room. She was all alone. No friends. They asked if they could play with her. She said yes and everyday for a couple months they came and played with her. Then one day they were not there at the the right time. They always came when she woke up.  
She remember being scared that she did something wrong. Lunch came and went. She was about to give up when she saw them. They were holding a small pink suitcase and it had her name on it. 

“Want to go home with us?” The tall man asked and both men raised their hands to her. Her tears were ones of joy and happiness. She ran to them and she went home.

She would wonder if maybe she made them happy too. She always heard laughter and singing from them. They were silly songs, happy songs, songs about her.

They reached the park and they let go of her hand.

“Little one have fun.” The dark hair man gave her a small kiss while the tall one gave her another small head pat. Running, her braids bounced and she made her way to the monkey bars. 

A little boy was there and he said hi. After a few laps on the bars the little boy asked her who the men were,

“Oh those two? The tall one and dark hair man?” The little boy nodded, “They are my dads.”

The two men held on to each other as they watched their daughter play on the monkey bars.

The tall man looked down to the other. “She is our blessing.”

Leaning up the dark hair man gently kissed the taller one.

“Yes, yes she is.”


End file.
